Mara Thatch/ Dragon Lotus
Mara Thatch is the main human protagonist of Kaiju Kingdom Hearts as well as the bearer of the Twilight Blade and keeper of the Dragon Lotus, one of the many Hearts of Mata Nui. History Mara Thatch ran away from home in order to get away from her strict mother and stepfather. She then took up residence in the Monastery of the Yellow Flower where she was taught martial arts by monks before being taken in by her parental grandfather Thaddeus Thatch, her uncle Milo and her stepmother Miki Saegusa. However, tragedy struck when her grandfather Thaddeus died. She then came across an egg which would later hatch into Hikari, a male Godzilla that telepathically linked with her. Mara, Milo and Miki were then attacked by the six Barraki warlords (Pridak, Ehlek, Mantax, Carapar, Takadox and Kalmah) as well as the monstrous Nocturn before being rescued by the full-grown Hikari. While the warlords retreated, they left behind one of the Hearts of Mata Nui, the Dragon Lotus. Later that night, Mara was contacted by an ancient being in her dreams to find the "Island of the Great Spirit". With her uncle and step-mother in tow, they ended up in Mata Nui. After watching a Kohli match, the three were discovered by Turaga Vakama who told them the story of Mata Nui and his brother, the Makuta. After journeying to Onu-Koro, she came across the Twilight Blade, a weapon forged by both Matorans and an unknown ally (later revealed to be Atlantis). During an attack from Takadox's two Kaiju, Gigashark and Moratitan, Hikari engaged them before being overwhelmed. Seeing this, Mara activated the Dragon Lotus and became a gigantic armored dragon-like kaiju in order to aid her adopted son. Appearance As a human, Mara is a teenage girl (somewhere in her mid-teens) with an athletic build, hazel eyes and long brown hair. As Dragon Lotus, she has a humanoid build but with a long dragon-like tail, lime-green to sea green scales with yellow lotus patterns on her chest and shoulders and dragon-like head with a visor covering her eyes. Personality Mara is very tomboyish and resourceful. She can be brave if she wishes to be but she can still be scared. However, she will drop her fear altogether if those she cares about are in danger. Mara also has a strong sense of duty and honor. Abilities In her human form, Mara is capable of defending herself using a form of karate taught to her by the Monks of the Yellow Flower called "Snapdragon style". She also wields the Twilight Blade. As Dragon Lotus, she is capable of controlling the wind around her and can even release a fiery tornado from her mouth she calls "Kaze-en". Relationships *Milo Thatch (uncle) *Thaddeus Thatch (grandfather; deceased) *Miki Saegusa (step-mother) *Hikari (adoptive son) *Saltraelka "Saltrae" (adoptive daughter-in-law) *Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (aunt) *King Kashekim Nedakh (great uncle; deceased) *Omura (adoptive grand-daughter) *Kiyari (adoptive grand-daughter) *Minya (adoptive grand-son) *Godzilla Junior (adoptive grand-son) *David Texton/Sizemosaur (Mara's Cousin) *Queen of Atlantis (great aunt; deceased) Category:Kaiju Kingdom Hearts Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes